Operation: Mistletoe
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: At the annual Electric Company/Pranksters Christmas party, Jessica and Keith pull off operation mistletoe. Hisa more ships! An early Christmas present to the Electric Phantom! Merry Christmas!


**A/N: This is a (early) Christmas present for The Electric Phantom and the rest of the electric company fandom! ****Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>It was the night before Christmas and all through the diner not a Prankster was pranking, not even Francine Carruthers. That was because it was the annual Electric CompanyPrankster Christmas party. Two holidays a year, the Company and the Pranksters had a truce and a party. One holiday was Halloween, the other Christmas.

At one point, Marcus Barnes tried to campaign to have a Groundhogs day truce, but Danny Rebus said, Nobody care about Groundhogs, Marty,"

Everyone else agreed.

"My name is Marcus!" Marcus snapped.

This year, the decorations had been hung and the eggnog made, Christmas cookies were abundant and festive musical played. The party was in full swing.

Keith Watson rounded the corner of a table when a hand reached out and pulled him down, under the table.

"What? Where? Jess! Why'd you do that?" he cried but Jessica Ruiz put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Do you want the whole diner to hear?" She said.

"Why are we under a table?" Keith whispered.

"Because," she said, then held up a tiny plant, "do you know what this is?"

"Uh, mistletoe. Jess are you trying to tell me something?"

"Hi guys!" Marcus chirped, joining then under the table.

"Hi Marcus," Keith said.

"This is not for us, Keith! It's for Hector and Lisa!" Jessica continued, ignoring their small, uninvited companion.

Keith made a face, "Why does Hector and Lisa need a piece of plant associated with kissing?"

"Kissing? Eeewww..." Marcus said.

"Because they are in love, Keith, and they need a little help," she explained, "hush Marcus, you'll understand when you're older."

"I don't think I will," he said, "ever."

"So we're going to go hold it up above them?" asked Keith.

"We're not going to be so obvious," Jessica roller her eyes, "We have to do it in a way that they won't know their being set up."

"Should I get a fishing pole?" Marcus asked.

"That's a good idea!" Keith said.

"No, no, I have a better idea. You know how I put up all the lights ans streamers up on the ceiling?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," said Keith.

"No," said Marcus.

"Well, I did. And I put up a while bunch of wires along the ceiling, so all we have to do is string the Mistletoe on the wires and we can send it to any spot in the room we want with this," she held up a remote control helicopter.

"Cool! Can I fly it?" Marcus said.

At the same time Keith said, "How'd you get my helicopter?"

"That doesn't matter," Jessica waved a hand dismissively, almost hitting Marcus, "So, are you in? I need your flying skills."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I can do it!" Marcus cheered.

"Okay okay, I'm in," Keith said, "But if anyone asks, this was all your idea."

"Duh," said Jessica, "Operation: Mistletoe is a go."

They set the trap. Jessica tied the mistletoe to the helicopter then to the wires to keep it on course. Keith turned on the remote control. Marcus looked for Hector and Lisa.

"Hector is... oh! Over there! By the cookies! And Lisa is... on the other side of the room," he said.

Keith experimentally flew the mistletoe into the middle of the room. He stopped then looked down, it was right above Francine and her doorman, Arthur!

Jessica spotted it too, "Hey Francine!" she called, "look up!"

Francine, slightly annoyed at being yelled at, look at and turned bright red. Arthur also looked a bit pink, but stooped for a kiss. Francine was surprised at first, then threw her arms around his neck.

Keith was shocked, "Who knew?"

He turned the mistletoe a bit to the left, just above Manny Spamboni who was carrying his mean little robot. Glancing up, the prankster shrugged, and kissed the bot.

"We have to get them together!" Jessica said, "Hector and Lisa, I mean. Marcus! Do something to get them on the same side of the room!"

"Do what?"

"Anything!"

Keith moved the helicopter to the other side, stopping above Shock and Lottie. Shock looked completely embarrassed, but Lottie giggled and kissed him.

Marcus, meanwhile, dumped a cup of punch on Hector.

"Hey! Marcus! Be careful!" Hector cried.

"Oops. Maybe you should wash up in the sink?" the kid suggested.

Keith navigated the helicopter over closer to Lisa, but stopped it above Danny and Annie. They started kissing with such passion that Leo Watson hit them with a paper plate and told them to knock it off.

By this time, Marcus had made it over to the other side of the room and dumped a cup on punch on Lisa.

"Marcus!" she cried.

"Oh wow. I'm such a klutz!" Marcus said, in a fake voice, "you should wash up in the sink! The sink over there! By Hector! Who is standing at the sink!"

Jessica put her head in her hands.

Lisa, a bit weirded out by Marcus's display, walked across the room and started cleaning her shirt. Keith flew the helicopter bearing mistletoe over to then.

They looked up. They looked at each other. The diner collectively held its breath. Lisa giggled. Hector smiled shyly. They moved together, closer, closer-

They kissed, coming together like magnets. Jessica and Keith cheered. Marcus made a face. Hector and Lisa broke apart and, blushing, laughed, ducking their heads.

Outside, it started to snow.


End file.
